


This Is Middle School

by MorethanUSWNT



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorethanUSWNT/pseuds/MorethanUSWNT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hope finds herself in her 8th grade year in Middle school she and her friends have to see if their love life's won't affect their school life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Days Blues? Or First Day Hugs?

Hope slipped into her favorite pair of ripped light washed skinny jeans and zipped up her black combat boots. She threw on a white tank top and a red plaid flannel over it. She slide her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. She ran downstairs and lifted her black north face backpack onto her back. She ran out of the door in a hurry to catch the bus.  
She wait around and after a couple 6th and 7th graders came and no 8th graders she started to lose hope that their were any at her stop. Just then her best friend and her best friends girl friend turned the corner. The taller broad 2nd string goalkeeper for the girls soccer team at their middle school had her hand around the shorter brunette defender.   
"Well well well their they are." Said Hope jokingly.   
"Your just jealous because Im dating the most beautiful person in the world."  
"Yeah the most beautiful girl is the world is..." Hope stopped herself. She laughed quietly to cover up what she said. Hope just kept laughing. She was not in control of herself. She was I'm pain. Her heart was in pain but Erin nor Ella knew this. Not yet. So Hope just kept laughing.   
Erin was confused. Hope didn't laugh. She was a tough bitch faced goalkeeper. She usually didn't laugh like this. And she knew the keeper for a while. She look at Ella. She was thinking the same thing.   
"Hope, honey what's wrong?" Said Ella  
The group of girls - Hope, Kelley, Ali, Alex, Tobin, Ella, and Erin - were all very used to selling everyone one honey, babe etc. it was just normal to them. They were like a big family.   
"You... you guys are dating. Alex and Tobin are dating. Ali hasn't found anyone yet but she's talking to that new girl that coming to our school, Ashlyn or Ashley I think her name is, and me and Kelley we were I don't really know where we stand anymore she was mad at me for "dating" Jeremy..." Hope took a deep breathe. "...because she liked me but I didn't know she liked me so I went out with Jeremy because I wanted to pretend I didn't have feeling for her but I do. I... I..." Hope hesitated.   
"Hope." Erin said. "You can tell us anything. Any of us. We are all your friends."  
"I think I love her. I think I always have just I started realizing it now. UGH!"  
"Oh Hope baby, it's going to be okay. You and Kelley are going to make up. Your best friends."  
"Yeah..." Erin butted in. "She's the only one that knows more than I know and I have know you since kindergarten. She knew everything a month after you met her. It took me forever to get to know you."  
"Erin!"  
"It's okay Ella. It's true. Kelley, well she saw right through me. I just told her everything."  
"Come on here's the bus. Lets get to school so we can all see each other again."  
"Erin we saw each other last week."  
"But Ella." Hope said mimicking Erin. "That was last week."  
They all laughed as they made their way to the back of the bus. Hope room the one seater and Ella and Erin slid into one seat together. All of a sudden Hope's phone went off.   
"Since when did you get text messages, Solo."  
"Shut up, McLeod. It's just.." Hope stopped. She read the name on her phone. Then she read it again.   
"Well who is it." Said Ella  
"It's Kelley."  
"Oh." Erin and Ella said at the same time.  
"READ IT!" Erin screamed after Hope keep staring at her phone.   
"Umm okay?" Hope unlocked her phone is read the message. 

Kel- Hey Hope I hope I'm not bothering you. I'm sorry for what I said. I miss out friendship. I got jealous. I liked you but you will never really like me more than a friend. At least that is what I recall you saying. Well okay I mean I still like you a lot Hope. I hope we can still be friends. 

Hope <3- I would like if we could still be friends. I really need to talk to you when we get to school. Alone. 

Kel- Umm okay. See you soon. 

Erin's voice interrupted Hope's trance.   
"What did she say? What did you say? Why are you smiling like an idiot? Are you okay?"  
"Erin stop asking questions I'll be fine. I'm going to tell her how I really feel."  
"Good for you." Ella said as the bus pulled up for school.   
"Oh I think I see the group. Their standing in the usual spot."  
"Yeah I see them too, Erin."  
"Oh and Hope..."  
"Yeah Ella?"  
"Kelley's their waiting. Go get her. Good luck!"  
"I will meet up with you guys later."  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
Hope walked off the bus praying to god she would mess this up.   
"Hey Kel." Alex said getting Kelleys attention.   
"Yeah." Kelley was day dreaming.   
"I see your woman."   
Oh Alex don't embarrass me. I be right back guys."  
Kelley turned around. She was so excited to see Hope. They made eye contact and with out hesitation Kelley went running. She jumped into Hope's arms. If Hope didn't play goalkeeper she wouldn't of been able to catch Kelley.   
Kelley sighed into Hope's shoulder taking in her scent. She missed Hope so much. Everything about her. She loved Hope. She was in love with Hope. She was in love with Hope? She was in love with Hope! Kelley and Hope just stood their hugging each other. Kelley's legs were wrapped around Hope's waist.   
Hope finally put Kelley down and she looked right into her eyes. "Kelley."  
"Yes Hopey." Kelley giggled.   
Hope sighed. She missed that giggle. She didn't even get mad that Kelley called her Hopey. She made Kelley giggle.   
"Kelley, I like you. I always had I just couldn't realize it. I broke up with Jeremy the second you told me you liked me. I realized I really like you too."  
"Hope..."  
"No wait Kelley I'm not done yet. I just want to say that I'm sorry."  
"I know. I'm sorry too. I like you a lot. I was just upset. I want to... well I want to be more than friends when we're ready."  
"I will hold you to that." Kelley laughed. It was like music to Hope's ears.   
Hope couldn't believe what has already happened this morning. It has been even more than an hour.   
'This is gonna be a good year.' Hope thought to herself.   
Hope and Kelley made their way over to the group of girls. Alex sat on Tobin's lap playing with her hands. Ella has Erin's hand wrapped around her waist. Ali stop next to a new girl.  
"Hey I'm Ashlyn."  
"I'm Alex."  
"Tobin."  
"Ella."  
"Hey I'm Erin."  
"Hi Ashlyn. I'm Kelley." Ashlyn was a little shocked about how bubbly this girl was at 7:30 in the morning.   
"Ali?" Whispered Ashlyn.  
"Yeah Ash?"  
"Is she always this bubbly. It's fucking 7:30 in the morning." Ashlyn said out loud, laughing. The girls joined in. Except Hope. Hope was just staring aimlessly at Kelley.   
"Hey who are you?" Ashlyn ask Hope.  
"Oh I'm Hope." She said to Ashlyn tearing her eyes away from Kelley.   
"Oh cool. Now let me get this straight. I noticed none of you are straight." Everyone nodded their head and laughed at Ashlyn's joke. "So I know that Alex and Tobin are dating. And Ella am Erin have to be the way their looking at each other like they are going to take their clothes off.   
Ella blushed and Erin just smirked at Ashlyn.   
"So I'm just going to guess that Hope and Kelley are dating too?"  
"Ummm well..." Kelley said.   
"We might be. We might not. We are sure." Hope said cutting off Kelley.   
Kelley jaunt stares at Hope along with everyone but Ashlyn. Kelley was really confused. 'Did Hope just call me her girlfriend?' Kelley just smiled at Hope. The bell suddenly rang and the girls all separated dating their good byes. They made plans to meet up all at lunch. Soon it was just Kelley standing with Hope.   
"Hope what just happened?"  
"Kelley. I'm ready. I want you to be my girlfriend. Will you go out with me this Friday?"  
"Ummm..."


	2. The Real First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Hope can't really get a defender out a her mind. She's wondering if the defender is thinking about her too.

Hope woke up to the sound of steady, very annoying, beeping. She rolled over and slammed her fist on the top of her alarm clock to turn it off. If the person who made their goal in the morning was to annoy someone first thing in the morning, they accomplished their goal. Hope finally got the alarm clock to shut up and rolled over to get out of bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and was ready to send a text to her favorite person, Kelley. She unlocked her phone and had half the message typed out before it hit her.

Last night I was dreaming. Kelley is still mad at me. Ashlyn isn't new to school. I'm new to this school. The only reason I know these girls is because of soccer.

Hope sighed. All she could think about lately was Kelley. Ever since Kelley told Hope that she liked her nothing had been the same in between the two. They used to bicker, joke around, and pretend to flirt - or maybe it was flirting - Hope didn't really know anymore. She was unsure of what they two were to each other anymore. They were best friends in the time they got to know each other through soccer.

They roomed together during their soccer season. Kelley got Hope to break out of her shell. Then they parted ways and the time came when Kelley couldn't take it anymore and had to tell Hope.

Hope sighed again. She knew this was going to be hard. She was going to a new school, which all of her friends from soccer attended, and she had to face Kelley, for a whole 180 days.

She snapped out of her trance and slowly made her way over to her closet. She pulled out her favorite pair of black combat boots and a red plaid flannel. If she dreamed about being in this outfit, why not be in the outfit. She threw on a black beanie over her slightly wavy, long brown hair, and slid her phone into her back pocket. She ran downstairs into the dark kitchen and grabbed a bagel off the counter. She slid her backpack over her shoulders and was out the door.

When she arrived at her bus stop, Ashlyn, Tobin, Erin, and Ella were already standing their. She let out a sigh of relief. At least Kelley wasn't at her stop. She didn't know how to handle that personality. She gave a small nod to the girls when she approached them but turned away quickly before one could start a conversation.

Ashlyn and Erin, who knew their fellow keeper well, knew something was up but shrugged it off. Better to not have to deal with a pissed off Hope in the morning. Erin just wrapped her arm around her girlfriend, Ella, and Ashlyn kept talking to Tobin. The bus rounded the corner and stop harshly in front of the girls. They all boarded the bus leaving the one seater in the back for Hope. She took her seat and pulled out her headphones and phone. She had other things on her mind (Kelley) but she couldn't dwell on her at the moment.

They bus took the corner at the top of the street to their school and stopped just after the double pairs of doors. The girls all got off, giving a small smile to the teachers standing outside. They walked in the doors together looking for the rest of the group.

"Hey guys over here." The girls heard a voice say from across the lobby. It was Alex. Standing next to her was Ali. And just to Ali's right was a small, beautiful, bubbly, Kelley O'Hara. Except she wasn't so bubbly. She actually hasn't been herself since she and Hope stopped talking.

The group of girls with Ashlyn in the lead led their selves over to rest of the three girls. "Hey Alex, Kelley, Ali." Said Ashlyn acknowledging each of them.

They all gave her back a small smile. Everyone knew the tension was because of Hope and Kelley.

Ashlyn tried to keep everything light. "I think some of the soccer girls are over their." said Ashlyn.

"Yeah I see Moe and Kling. Oh and Lauren with that new boy Jrue." Ali added in.

"I hope we get a good team this year. I mean we already have the three best goalkeepers in the middle school history." Erin joked.

"Babe, really?" Ella laughed back at Erin. This helped the girls break some of the tension.

Yes, some of the tension. Now you see there was also some tension "not-so-broken." Hope and Kelley both had the same things in their minds. How they were going to acknowledge each other, never mind talked to each other. 

Kelley had different plans than Hope. Steer clear. Don't lure her in. Ignore that beautiful pair of blue eyes and that swe- no no ignore her. Yeah Kelley thought this was going to be hard. 

On the other hand, much not like Hope would of acted, she was planning on getting as close to Kelley as possible. During lunch, classes, pretty much anything that would cause them to interact. 

Hope watched as the other girls went off into their own little worlds with their girlfriends. At the moment it was only really Hope and Kelley that were "there". 

Alex and Tobin were mindlessly playing with each others hair. Ashlyn and Ali were laughing at each other. Ashlyn's signature dimple on display. Erin and Ella were talking about Canada, a place were Erin grew up and Ella would like to visit. 

Hope took this as an opprotunity to talk to Kelley. Well here it goes. Hope weaved around Alex and Tobin who seperated Kelley from Hope. Hope finally was standing next to Kelley after they both were a little shaky about what was happening. 

"Hey." Hope said really quietly. 

"Hi." Kelley said barely raising her voice above a whisper. 

Ugh she so cute and adorable like a little puppy. Her freckles, she's just to much to handle. Hope snapped out of it she thought. 

Hope took a deep breath. "So... how was... your... summer?"

"F... fi... fine." Kelley managed to stumble out. She's talking to me. What am I supposed to do? She so pretty though, Kelleys thoughts clouded her mind. 

Hope could see right through Kelley. She could read her like a book. She knew Kelley was nervous. She knew Kelley was inside her head. 

"Kelley," Hope started. "I would like to have real conversation with you. No need to stumble over words." Hope stopped. Than raised her voice a little louder so her friends could hear. "Stumbling over words is what we have Ella for."

Hope got a laugh out her everyone and a "hey" out of Ella. Even Kelley laughed. It was like music to Hopes ears. 

Maybe this first day wasn't like her dream but it was off to a good start. 

The bell rang signaling the start of the school day and the girls were meeting at their normal table for lunch. They parted ways and said goodbyes. Hope couldn't wait to see who would be in her classes for the rest of the school year. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. A guys a "dream" isn't always a good thing.


	3. Just Get Over It

Hope walked into her first class. She was the last to arrive. Mostly because she was a new kid and had to be "shown" her classes. Her old school had a different way of running things than her new school. At her new school students change classrooms twice a day. They spend 2 hours in each room. After one hour a teacher leaves and another one comes and teaches a different subject. 

Her schedule went:

Class 1: #117 Science/Social Studies 8:00-10:00

Class 2: #225 Algebra/English Honors Class 10:00-12:00

Lunch: #101 12:00-1:00

Class 3: #218 Spanish/Band 1:00-3:00

School ends at 3:15 giving students a couple of minutes to get to their lockers after their last class ends. Hope like this way of school. She didnt change classrooms alot and stayed with the majority of the same people. 

The guidance counseler opened the door to her Science/Social class. the teacher turned to the door waiting for the new student. She was shocked to see 14 year-old, Hope Solo, the best middle school goalkeeper, in her classroom. Hope had been on the news this summer for being an extremely good soccer player at such a young age. She was heard of by most people in the small town of Savannah, Georgia. 

"Well class, this is our new student, miss Hope Solo."

Hope could hear a small gasp from the back of the room but don't look. She was afraid that some kids would know who she was. At her old school kids just overlooked the fact that she was famous in her small little town. Her old school thought she was intimidating. She liked that because people didn't bother her. She tried to push the thoughts to the back of her mind. Instead she was trying to see if their was an empty spot she could occupy. Then as if the teacher was reading her mind answered her question. 

"Well Hope, there is one spot left. It's next to Kelley, Kelley O'Hara."

Hope looked up. Where Kelley was sitting was where she heard the gasp from. Hope internally sighed. She made her was to the back of the class after thanking her teacher. She sat down next to Kelley who looked shellshocked. 

"Hello Hope." Said a cheery girl in front of Hope. 

"Hey." Hope said. She almost thought she could heard of grunt and see an eye roll come from Kelley next to her. 

"My name is Angie. I heard about you on the news. You were so cool. Isn't..."

Angie was stopped short buy Kelley. 

"OMG Ang, just leave her alone." Kelley eye rolled again. "She doesn't want to talk and she doesn't really like all the attention on her. You always poke your head into everyone's business." 

Hope tried her hardest to keep back her laugh. Ashlyn, who was also in this class and sat in front of Kelley, had been listening and trying not to laugh. 

"Kelley how would you know that  _Hope_ wants to be left alone?"

"I have known her for a while. We are... were best friends. I'm not telling the whole story. Just keep to yourself." Kelley stopped and turned  to Hope. _Those eyes_ , she thought. Kelley snapped herself out of it. "I'm sorry Hope. She just gets overwhelming."

"No it's okay, thanks." Hope was going to make this an opportunity to warm up to Kelley. "Although I did have to deal with you Kel, I know how to deal little people like you. All so fond of me, the _Hope Solo._ " Hope laughed. 

Before she could stop herself, Kelley laughed too. Hope heart skyrocketed. They locked eyes. Suddenly a voice pulled Hope and Kelley from their locked gaze. 

"Solo, O'Hara. Unless you want to get in trouble with Ms. Stunning you should start looking at the paper and not each other." It was Ashlyn's voice. 

"Oh cool it Harris. We all know you would do the same with Ali." Kelley retorted. 

Hope was a little shocked that Kelley is comparing them to Ali and Ash. _Bold move O'Hara, bold move_. 

Everyone quickly started on the work in front of them.

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Mutualism? Parasitism? Okay I know what that is, but this stuff is crazy. I don't like annoying long science words." said Ashlyn as the science part of class ended and their Social Studies teacher was heading towards their classroom. 

"Me neither Ash. What about you Hope. Do you like science?" Said Angie adding herself to the conversation. 

"It's fine." Hope said quietly. Kelley rolled her eyes. She knew Hope hated science. It wasn't her strong suit.

The the social teacher walked in leaving Kelley no time to speak. The class went by quickly and Ashlyn, Hope, Kelley, and Angie were packing up their stuff. 

"Hey Hope, guys, I have my next class in another room. Its not with you, Kel, or Ash so I thought maybe I could get your number so we could talk later?

"Umm well I... I don't know." Hope answered. 

"Maybe another time Ang." Said Kelley saving Hope. "We got to go, talk to you later." Kelley grabbed Ashlyn and Hope by their wrist and dragged them to their next classroom. The electric shock that went through her body when she touched Hope was insane. _This is insane. This is not right. No wait yes it is. I really like her._ Kelley thought she would go insane with Hope around. She liked Hope so much but Hope kept giving her mixed signals. One minutes she joking and laughing with Kelley, like she enjoys being around her. The next, she is quiet, shy, and very unlike herself. Kelley can't read her. 

On the other hand Hope was mentally calming herself down. _You like her. Take it slow. Show her what she means to you. Oh yeah, you like her. It's okay to like her._ Hope sat down _._ She was racking her brain on why she ever told Kelley that she didn't like her. Hope liked Kelley a lot. 

In Hope, Kelley, and Ashlyn's next class Erin and Ali join them. Ali takes the seat next to Ashlyn who is sitting in front of Hope. Next to Hope is Kelley and Erin. Hope feels comfortable surrounded by part of her soccer family. 

Before the second bell is rung to warn student class is beginning, Ella, Tobin, and Alex stroll in. 

"Well, well, well. A few more soccer girls and we could have the team in here." Ella said sitting down next to Erin. 

The girls all nodded and let out a little laugh. Alex sat down behind Tobin and next to Kelley. She leaned over to be closer to Kelley's ear. 

"It's been two hours. Either you guys were never mad at each other or you guys make up pretty quickly?"

"We are working on it. Give it some time. I want to get her back. I just hope little miss Angie doesn't get in the way."

"Angie?"

"Yeah Angie, shes been acting like she knows so much about Hope and soccer because she want to date Hope. She doesn't like me either and knows I like Hope so it just makes it so much better for her."

"Oh Kel, you have a better shot than Angie. Hope likes you too. You just need to talk, and make it soon."

"Got it. Thanks for the help."

"No problem buddy."

The girls all turned toward the teacher as she started talking. Kelley was glad the conversation with Alex was quiet. What she didn't know is Hope heard all of it. And she couldn't help but think that Alex was right. 

_"Hope likes you too. You just need to talk..."_

Hope was definitely ready to talk _._


	4. Lunch

Hope met all the girls at lunch. She was trying to find her table when she felt someone's presence behind her. 

"Hello Hope." 

Oh crap, Hope thought. She knew that voice. 

"What do you want from me."

"I want you Hope."

"Your like 18 and still in Middle School, please just go away."

"Come on, babe. I know you missed me."

"Jeremy go away." 

Hope started to walk forward but Jeremy put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. 

He whispered into her ear, "I only like when you scream my name." He smirk and walked off to his friends. Hope just stood there in shocked. 

"Hope? Hope are you okay?"

Hope heard a voice breaking her out of her trance. 

"What?... umm yeah. I'm fine." Hope turned around to look at the owner of the voice. It's was Kelley. Of course it was Kelley, Hope thought. 

"Who is that Hope?" 

"No one. No one you want to know."

"But he clearly upset you."

"Yeah... hey I see the girls." Hope said changing the subject. As if Erin knew Hope was in a troubled state, she waved her hand saving Hope. 

Hope sighed. Thank god Erin waved. I have to talk to her later, Hope thought. She will help me, hopefully. 

Hope and Kelley made their way over to the table. 

"Hey," Erin said. 

Most of the girls answered back with a "hey". 

"What are you guys up to later. We should all hang."

"Sorry Erin, I got after school club today." Said Ali. 

"What club did you join." Ashlyn asked Ali. 

"German. It's supposed to be fun." Ali said. 

"No," Alex interrupted. "Hanging with your friends," Alex motion her hand around the table, "is fun. Taking a German class is like extra credit for people who are way to smart. I will be going to Erin's." Alex turned to Tobin. "What about you Tobin?"

"Yeah sure, sounds chill." Tobin answered. 

"I'll go too." Ella said sitting down at the table. "But where are we going?"

"My house babe." Erin said kissing Ella on the cheek. Ella blushed. 

Hope who was sitting next to Erin and Kelley stayed quiet. Weirdly, Kelley did too. 

"Are you guys coming?" Ashlyn asked Hope and Kelley. 

"Maybe," Kelley answered. "Hope will you go?" 

"Yeah I guess." Hope said shyly

"Than I will go." Kelley said taking a bite of her sandwich. Everyone stared at her. 

"What? Did I say something? Is something on my face?" Kelley questioned. 

"No nothing's on your face." Ella laughed at Kelley. 

"Than what is wrong." Kelley was confused. 

"Your only gonna go if Hope goes right Kelley." Said Ashlyn teasingly. Ali slappe her arm. 

"Ashlyn that's mean."

"No I'm just stating that truth. Her blush just proved my point." Ashlyn said pointing at Kelley. She was right. Kelley was hardcore blushing. Kelley knew everyone knew she had a crush on Hope but Hope didnt know she still is crushing in her, crushing hard. 

"Guys come on." Hope said standing up for Kelley. "None of you could resist this if you even tried." Hope said laughing. All the girls joined. Kelley forced a laugh. Hope knew it was force. 

Hope's thoughts: Is she really crushing on me? Why is she blushing so hard? No she couldn't be crushing on you stop dreaming. She doesn't like you that way. 

Hope was confused by Kelleys actions. She pulled out her phone and decided to do the right thing. Text Alex, Kelleys bestfriend. 

Hope- Alex? 

Alex- what?

Hope- does Kel like me? shes hardcore blushing

Alex- she does DONT tell her I told you tho

Hope- no prob won't tell her secret safe with me

Alex- get eating Kelley staring @ u

Hope- crap thanks bye

Alex- I'm across the table but bye

Hope turned off her phone and pocketed it. She smiled at Alex and then turned to look at Kelley. 

Hope noticed everyone at the table feel ino their own conversations just like earlier this morning. Hope turned back to talked to Kelley. 

"Hey Kel where did you get that sweatshirt." Hope said pointing at Kelleys Stanford sweatshirt. 

"Oh from my sister. But it's a little big on me."

"I can see that. I loke thst sweatshirt. Probably my favorite out of all the ones you have but your going to hit someone with a sleeve."

Kelley laughed. Hope sighed. She winked at Kelley and turned to eat her lunch. Everyone else over heard the conversation and were glad that these two were more comfortable around each other. 

A few minutes later the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The girls packed up their stuff. 

"I will see you all at my house after school right." Erin said. 

"Yup."

"We will be there." The girls answered. 

"Okay, see y'all then."

"Bye." 

There was a chorus of goodbyes. The girls all left towards their classrooms. Hope notice Kelley was following her. 

"I'm guessing we have all the same classes?"

"Yeah guess so Hope."

Hope laughed at Kelley. They both walke to clad together. They took their seats and Hope winked at Kelley before the teacher started her class. 

Hope's thoughts: This will be a good year. Kelleys in all my classes. And she looks so cute in that sweatshirt. What would she looked like in mine? Never mind bad thought. Lets start to pay attention.

Hope was at ease and couldn't wait for school to end so she could really hang out with her best friends.


	5. Her Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Hope has realized what Kelley will always mean to her.

When the bell rang at 3:00 to signal the end of the day, Hope took off to the only person she could think of that could help her, Carli. Carli knew all about Hope's crush on Kelley. She knew the whole story.

"Hey Hope!" Carli said when she spotted Hope rushing to her.

"Hey." Hope said shakily.

"What's wrong?"

"We are hanging out tonight." Hope said really fast.

"We, as in, the group of soccer-playing lesbians you call your best friends, or we, as in, you and..."

"The soccer-playing lesbians. But she will be there."

"She's apart of the group."

"Yeah..."

"Well you'll be fine. Don't worry so much. Go and enjoy yourself. You and Kelley always do that thing anyway." Carli said like it was the most obvious thing.

"What thing?"

"That thing when you and her space out and not pay attention to anyone else. Or you do that thing where you ignore each other."

"We don't do that." Hope said.

"Yeah," Carli rolled her eyes. "YOU and HER don't do THAT."

"Are you telling me we do that?"

"Yes Hope are you crazy? You have never noticed it?"

Hope racked her brain. Nothing. "Nope never noticed."

"Well just don't do it."

"I don't know what not to do."

"Hope," Carli said grabbing her friends shoulders. "You and her talk. Just become friendly again or get on that path. You will do fine."

"Thanks Car."

"No prob." Carli screamed to Hope as Hope started to run down the hall. "GO GET 'EM!!!!"

Hope laughed to herself. This was exactly what she needed. Sometimes that bestfriend of hers comes in handy.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Hope got onto the bus and spotted her friends right away. Everyone took the bus so they could all go to Erin's straight from school. It wasn't like anyone was going to check bus passes. Hope found out right away that her spot in the back of the bus near her friends was already taken. So much for sitting alone.

"Sorry Solo, tried to save it for ya but she was already there." Erin whispered in her ear.

"Nah, its okay I'll sit with someone."

"Hope," Ella said. She was sitting next to Erin. "You know how we all sit. Next to..." Ella motioned to Erin.

It dawned on Hope that all of her friends did already have someone to sit next to. Ella next to Erin. Ali next to Ash. Alex next to Tobin. And Hope, well she was usually next to..., Kelley. Hope sighed. She looked back at Kelley who was busy on her phone. Everyone else was seated already.

"I can go sit with her if you want to sit next to Erin."

"No its fine Ella, but thanks. I will sit with her." Hope turned and walked toward where Kelley was seated. She remembered what Carli said, to not ignore her so Hope sat down and smile at Kelley. When Kelley realized who was sitting next to her she hide her phone underneath her leg and flashed a megawatt smile back at Hope. Hope did see what Kelley was looking at on her phone. It was her Instagram. Why would Kelley be on her Instagram? Was she stalking her?

"Hey." Hope said.

"Hi Hope. What's up?" Kelley asked.

"I wanted to sit here if that's alright with you." Hope said softly.

"Of course you can sit here I would lo.. I mean y-y-yeah you c-can sit here." Kelley stammered trying to recover from her mistake.

Hope laughed a real whole-hearted laugh. Kelley was failing at this left and right. And to Hope, this was too cute. Hope wanted to keep messing with her.

"Hey Kel," she heard Kelley's breathe hitched. Only Hope called her Kel. "Can you take a snapchat with me? I need to post it on my story that I survived the first day of school."

"Yeah s-sure Hope."

Hope pulled out her phone, unlocking it. She opened snapchat and smiled at Kelley before she took the picture. The picture was of her smiling at Kelley, Kelley's face was bright red and she looked like she was blushing. Hope saved the photo to her phone before sending it to Erin, Ella, and Carli. She captioned it, "Going to get the girl step one, make her like me. SUCESS!" Carli replied back quickly with "lol get 'em" and she saw Erin and Ella looked back at her. Tonight is going to be good, Hope thought while looking at Kelley. She had her head pressed up against the window.

"Hey Kel, are you okay?"

"No, wait yes, wait no, yes, yeah I'm fine. No worries."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm just tired."

"Would you like to lay your head on my shoulder, its a long ride back?" Hope asked, knowing the ride back is at least 30-45 minutes long because the girls attended private school outside of their neighborhood.

"Umm," Kelley said debating whether or not to lay her head down. But before she could answer, Hope wrapped her arm around Kelley's head, placing it on her shoulder. She heard Kelley sighed and saw her close her eyes. Hope made the right move.

 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The back of the bus didn't make the best place to sleep and no longer than 10 minutes Kelley was awake. Hope could tell but when asked if Kelley was asleep she replied no. Her and Kelley were happy with just sitting there for now.

"Hope?" Kelley said softly after Alex asked if she was asleep.

"Yes?"

"You know I was awake right?" Kelley asked.

"Yeah I knew." Hope replied.

"Then why..."

"Because I enjoyed it being just you and me."

"I do too. Are we going to sit like we always do when we watch movies?"

"If you would like to." Hope remembered when her and Kelley dated. They would sit next to each other on the right side of Erin's couch. Erin's house was always where they watched movie as a group. To the left of Kelley and Hope, Erin and Ella would sit and on the floor Ash and Ali and Tobin and Alex would be sitting.

"We are still friends, Kell."

"I hope so, Hope."

"You were there when no one was. You left me alone after realizing I was broken. I don't trust you like I used to but I want to."

"I didn't mean to leave you alone. I want you to trust me again."

"You will gain back my trust. Maybe not tomorrow and maybe not the day after that but you will gain my trust soon."  

I sat there for a while, just me and Kelley. It was like something felt right. 

"Hey Kell?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you stalking my Instagram?"

"Are we friends?"

"Well yeah."

"Then yes I was. I have been doing it since I realized that I like you." Kelley said with a serious tone. She didn't meet Hope's eyes.

Hope on the other hand couldn't of been happier. Oh she is so cute, Hope thought. 

Both sat in silence. Kelley's head still on Hope's shoulder. But this time, Hope's hand slightly holding Kelley's. Then she realized something even better.

That's when I realized that Kelley has never left me.

She's never left my heart.

She still has a place in my heart. 

Her place. My heart tells me it will always be her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while with everything I do and school I'm always trying to find time for writing and editing and posting. I hope y'all can understand


	6. the movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay sorry i know i keep stalling the this chapter about the movie but i had to tried and get everyone to this point. They are ACTUALLY going to watch the movie!!

When the bus finally reached Erin's stop, the girls jumped off the bus practically running each other over. They hadn't hung out and watch a movie in a while. They have a tradition to watch a movie and have a sleepover the first Friday of school and it happen to be the first day.

Most of the girls moms knew that this happened every year and would drop off the stuff their daughters pack the night before but Hope's mom wasn't like that. Most of the time she would keep clothes at Erin's house or Erin's mother, who was kind enough to pick clothes up from Hope's house, would do that. Erin's mom was like Hope's second mother, who loved her more than her own. 

The girl's all ran into Erin's house being extremely comfortable with Erin's family they acted as if they all lived there, getting there own food and acting as if Erin's mom was there's. But everyone knew Hope had a deeper connection. No one questioned it but it was always visible. 

They made their way into Erin's den, or movie room and began to lay there stuff out in respective order, Hope being in between Kelley and Ashlyn. Ella was picking out movies knowing where the girls favorites were placed because she practically was at Erin's as much as Hope.

The girls changed into pajama's as the first movie started. It was Mean Girls, it was always the first movie they watched. 

Alex's head was tucked into Tobin's chest. Tobin's arm wrapped around her. Ashlyn and Ali were in a compromising position but the girls were used to it. Ella and Erin who were a bit more conservative about their relationship. 

Hope could see out of the corner of her eye that Kelley was looking at the other couples and how they were acting. Hope was good at observing. Her and Kelley used to sit really close, thighs touching, Kelley's head resting just above her breast. Now Kelley was sitting about a foot away from Hope. Hope kept thinking back to Carli's words. She scooted closer to Kelley, separating then by a couple inches. Hope saw the small smile form on Kelley's face, and scooted closer so their thighs were touching. She was about to wrap her arms around Kelley like she used to when Kelley spoke.

"Hope?" Kelley looked at Hope with wide eyes.

Hope froze. "I'm sorry Kel, I didn't mean to. I-I I'll stop." She said about to scoot away when Kelley wrapped her arm around Hope's waist, stopping her from moving.

"Hope, I just want to know if you still want this."

"I want this Kel, I want you. I might of said you were going to earn my trust back on the bus. Honestly I didn't think it would happen so fast but I realized that I missed you."

"I miss you too Hope."

Kelley leaned her head into Hope's chest and Hope wrapped her arm around Kelley. 

"I really like you Kelley."

"I know. I like you too." Kelley looked up at Hope, locking eyes. The two felt like they were in their own little world, little did they know...

Ashlyn and Ali finally stopped making out to look up at Hope and Kelley's interaction. Alex and Tobin look at them also. Ella looked at Erin motioning her head towards their friends. 

"Okay O'solo moment over. You guys are in love, we all get it. Just admit it to each other." Ashlyn said.

Hope face turned red. Kelley was the first to react. "Look whose talking. You two didn't admit you guys were in love for like years. Me and Hope are a little ahead of you guys." Tobin laughed at her friends and kissed Alex's head.

"Hey Lex, how did I do?" 

"Better than those two." Alex said pointing towards Ella and Erin. 

"Hey!" Erin said.

"Don't hey us, you had to asked Carm to help you figure out if Ella liked you. She turned red as a tomato when you talked to her. She REALLY liked you. At least Carm was there." Hope said. 

"Woah, wait, yes well all could't realized we like our significant other. Now that we are all together and we have admitted it we should be happy for Hope and Kelley. But especially Hope because man we all thought she would be a Solo forever." the mom of the group, Ali said. Of course added one of her jokes at the end.

"Ass." Hope said as she chucked at pillow at Ali. Her face turned red. Kelley noticed and wrapped her arms around Hope, kissing her head. 

"I'm going to the bathroom." Hope said, jumping up. "Any one else." 

Kelley jumped up. "I'm coming." 

Hope grabbed Kelley's hand and pulled her towards the bathroom. She walked in, pulling Kelley with her, locking the door.

"Did you really have to use the bathroom?" Kelley asked.

"No I was just hoping you would come and no one else would because I wanted to talk to you."

"You want to figure out your feelings, you want ask me to go out with you, you want to explain that you won't hurt me. You want to tell me that you love me and you know we are young but you know you love me." Kelley said, keeping eye contact with Hope.

"How did you know?" Hope said shocked. 

"Because I am thinking the same thing. Well one more thing but I didn't mention that one."Kelley said hugging Hope.

"What?" Hope said pulling away from Kelley but keeping her arms around her. 

"That I want to kiss you.But its okay if you don't want to I-"

Hope stopped her right there with a kiss. It was everything they both imagined it to be. 

"Kelley Maureen O'Hara, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well because you said it like that... No I'm just kidding of course. I would love to be your girlfriend Hope Amelia Solo."

Hope kissed her one more time before grabbing her hand and leading them back to the girls.

"So its official." Ella said.

"How did you guys know." Kelley said.

"It wasn't to hard to figure out." Alex said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes it is." Hope said.

"Finally!" said Ashlyn jumping up, hugging to two. 

Soon everyone was hugging the new couple. 

Hope thought back to her dream. "This was so much better than the dream." She mumbled.

"What did you say?" Kelley asked as the two sat back down cuddling as the group began to watch the rest of the movie.

"Nothing." Hope smiled at Kelley "Nothing."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
